


高空坠物

by myduoduoduo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myduoduoduo/pseuds/myduoduoduo
Summary: 三年级的真白友也再次出演《灰姑娘》，这一次他饰演王子，在地面迎接从天而降的，属于他的“灰姑娘”。





	高空坠物

“部长！”

身着粉色长裙的男生脚蹬着高跟鞋跑过来，异性服装让他难以适从，亏得他能有这种速度。刚收拾好大型道具的友也正抱着化妆箱，看着气喘吁吁双手提裙摆的男孩在眼前站定，弯着腰小做休息。

“部长！”男孩站直身再次开口，“明天的演出，我一定会好好努力的！我听说部长一年级的时候也担当过这个角色，我、我绝对不会辜负部长把这个角色托付给我的苦心咳、咳……会比当年的部长，比现在的王子还要耀眼……！”

一年级的后辈差自己一个头，友也改用单手扶住化妆箱，这两年他力气长了不少，个子也拔高不少，不再是演出后只能帮忙打扫帮不了其他忙的青涩小鬼了。他用空出那只手摸摸向自己下挑战书这位小社员毛绒绒的脑袋，回应一句加油，报以微笑给予鼓励，看着对方蹦蹦跳跳离开——像一只兔子。

明明自己才是兔子组合里的。

一年级的兔子组合在自家队长毕业之后由友也接手。感叹着明明自己唱歌不如创，舞蹈不如光，平凡得要死，整天被奇人日日树前辈打磨还是没什么闪光点，当队长真的没有关系吗。反倒原队长和组合另两个人鼓励他说有些事只能交给友也来做，非他不可。

他就这么当上队长了。当时他的部长，就是那个在校期间就成为传说的日日树涉，听到这件事之后边高呼招牌的amazing边说这个结果完全在他意料之中，没丝毫惊奇点，顺带嘘寒问暖询问友也当上队长的感受。

仁哥不在了总感觉很不安。友也是这么回答的，那时他的日日树恐惧症好了不少，经过一年磨炼至少不会看到人就逃跑，还能和突然出现在奇怪地方，比如部室天花板、教室窗户外、走廊墙壁侧、楼梯天花板角等等不该出现人的地方的日日树打招呼，从惊恐到冷静地打招呼。

日日树那时正叠着纸玫瑰，双手连带着头发并用——友也真想不通那个人的头发为什么会自己乱动，魔法一样。好在日日树在他心里也算是有个人外设定，头发像章鱼脚一样乱动对于奇人也不是不可能对吧。叠好的纸花都顺着日日树指间缝隙往下掉，但是在触及地面之前就全部消失，不知道落到哪里去了。

“友也君，还记得楼梯那里和小兔子遇到那次？”

小兔子指的是仁兔。友也当然记得，当时自己被变态假面追得可惨，差点滚下楼梯，梦中女神幻想还碎了个精光，后悔得不得了。

“友也君是我‘托付’给小兔子照看着学习的，虽然果子青涩还没成熟，但是能看出未来的样子。接下来适宜的季节也到了，该独当一面了吧。友也君会如我所想那样成长吗，还是会给我带来超脱amazing的发展？想想就让我无比期待，可惜我无法一直在此停留注视……日日树涉的脚步可从来不会停止，他会飞到更高的地方——！”

日日树涉对自己有所期待，即便是毕业无法留在此地也不会彻底失去联系，仅仅收获这点表层消息的友也不可思议瞪大眼抬头看自家部长，他总觉得有什么是自己暂且无法解读出来的。日日树还是像往常一样面带笑容，不同的是他双臂张开，好像在等待一个拥抱。友也觉得此刻起一切都离开他能想象的范围，仿佛身体主动权被夺走，他一步一步接近那个怀抱，慢慢抬起自己胳膊。

沙沙的声音，好像有什么落在头上。

是纸花，刚才那些消失的纸花源源不断落在他身上。奇怪，日日树刚才有折这么多吗？

“迟来的恭喜，这些送给友也君。来吧，聚光灯下的灰姑娘，沐浴属于你的花朵蜕变成公主，amazing——为了惊喜请闭上双眼，或者……由我为你带来黑暗。”

带着温度的手轻轻压在友也迟迟不闭的眼睛上，一片黑暗之中自己好像被环进一个拥抱，有什么轻飘飘地落在自己嘴唇上。

绝对不是纸花，纸花可没有那种温度。

脑子乱成一锅粥的友也依稀记得自己做出了回应，他的双手抚在贴近自己那个家伙的背上。至于听觉和嗅觉，已经和视线一起被带走，只剩下触觉。校服的布料，细滑的发丝……触觉就足够了。

触感还在。友也看着自己刚摸完社员头的手，真的头发比假发柔软很多，眼下他希望那个蹦蹦跳跳离开的社员赶紧换下高跟鞋，作为曾经的高跟鞋受害者，他可是知道那样有多容易摔倒，摔倒后可要抽好大一把时间修养。

明天就是真白友也作为演剧部部长在梦之咲带领的最后一次正式活动，学期末的露天演出。那个人会来看的吧，毕竟那个人就算是飞跃了大气层，只要想，就能打听到友也的消息。更何况友也也发送了短信。

还是稍微……有点紧张。

 

*

 

最先长高的是光。这也是理所当然的事，隶属于田径部的光平日运动量就多，还喜欢在小卖部买很多面包，足够的锻炼和充足的饮食，赶上长个子的年龄，拔高再正常不过。

接下来是创，三个人里面最容易被当误成女孩的创长高之后英气不少，不同于光的有棱有角，身材还是纤细型，展现出不同于一年级的阴柔美。

友也也长高了，但是长得比较慢，至少赶不上两个队友。比起烦恼自己怎么还没赶上同队队友，更需要烦恼的是队伍转型问题。

当初自己的组合是打着可爱招牌来宣传的，眼下大家都长开，他自己姑且也是长个了，再说自己是蹦蹦跳跳可爱的小兔子不免难为情。接下来该怎么办，像北斗前辈那样走王道偶像路线，还是保留现在，不 ，保留现在不可行。

也有帅气的兔子，北极兔之类的，站起来腿那——么长那种？创边用手比划边提出自己的想法，他也毫无头绪，王道路线上还有一个桃李带着的fine，能想到的其他风格学校大多有对应组合了。总不可能解散组合吧。

解散很不实际。除了传统豪强流星队和Knights，其他原本存在的队伍几乎都没有招新，再和新一年级重新组合重头开始也难办，他们这些二年级的前辈还没有能担负起带领学弟的信心。三个兔子两个愁，只剩光还一如往常，毕竟这些事他是完完全全不擅长，比起垂头丧气开心点更好吧？

结果暂且不了了之。

友也没想到这个时候会遇到毕业一年在全世界跑的日日树。他也不该惊奇，那个日日树涉可是能随时出现在任何地方，上午还看了对方在奥地利进行戏剧演出的新闻，下午这个人就突然出现在自己面前，连行李箱都没有，友也很想责问对方怎么不敲门就随便进他家，还有他是怎么进来的。

“amazing——！我借助爱的轻翼飞过高墙，因为砖石的墙垣是不能把爱情阻隔的，亲爱的友也君。”

好吧，《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。友也正在看这部，日日树是注意到屏幕所以直接背台词了吧。一年级的时候发现自己居然和日日树能找到共同语言，关于电影的，得知对方借盘的习惯，自己也不禁尝试起来。

但是从ア行开始借未免借鉴痕迹太明显，干脆倒着开始借，现在借到了ロ开头，在架子上一排排看过去，友也想说不定ラ行他两年都看不完。手上还有很多事没解决，可周末也沉浸在工作里不免看上去太惨，在电视上看看电影放松一下，说不定还能找到转型路线。

“好久不见友也君，没有什么想对你的日日树说的吗？”

夸张的动作，夸张的笑，和新闻照片上一模一样。

“你挡到我电视了，部长。”

“哦呀，友也君好冷漠。再说现在部长可是北斗君，日日树涉早已经不再是演剧部部长了。哈哈哈哈哈哈，当然演剧部还是我的归宿——”

“看吗？”

友也打断面前人的独角戏，挪开一点让出一人份空间，还晃了晃手上的薯片包装袋。放以前他可不会这么做，没结巴地跑开就是最好结果。现在他真的不怕搞怪的日日树了，顶多偶尔会被对方的“惊喜”吓一跳。

“光吃垃圾食品可是长不高的呀。我带了伴手礼。”

这个……不是吃的吧。友也看着日日树凭空变出的非常威尼斯风格的假面腹诽。日日树没有就此停下，他挥挥手，一只鸽子不知道从哪个地方飞进来落在友也肩上亲昵地蹭蹭脸颊，当友也感觉到腿上有什么重物的时候，低头发现膝盖上不知何时多出了两样东西。

“《威尼斯商人》，虽然你离ベ还远，既然是威尼斯就带回来了非常威尼斯的东西。摆在上面的奶酪蛋糕请好好享用。”

奶酪蛋糕难道是什么健康食品吗？威尼斯和《威尼斯商人》只有名字关系比较密切吧！这个日日树是怎么知道自己今天在家一定会看同作者的作品，说是巧合友也绝对不信。但也太……料事如神了吧。

冷静，友也，很正常，日日树前辈没有做不到料不到的事。他安抚自己，顺带道了谢，平静接受送完礼物的日日树在自己身旁落座，和他一起欣赏电影。

一年前在部室里顺水推舟成了的那吻后来谁都没有提，是前辈对后辈的爱，还是部长对部员的爱，甚至是什么其他，也没有答案。难得友也没有被吓跑，反而日日树以“哦呀，听见了远方的公主在呼唤，未来的小皇帝找我什么事呢”先行离开。后来两个人再见到都没有提起那回，日日树那边不清楚，友也是没胆了。

烦躁，烦躁。看着屏幕上朱丽叶悲切地亲吻死去的罗密欧的画面，友也想不通自己为什么会想到他和前部长唯一一次亲吻的场景。他们后来像没事人一样往来，毕业之后自己会在新闻找日日树的动态，日日树也会登门拜访，就像现在这样，突袭还不走正门，有时两手空空，有时带点特产，两个人窝在沙发边看电影边单方面听异国见闻。

友也也想亲眼看看日日树说的那些风景，未知的地方听起来非常诱人。也可以说他有点想和那个前辈一起去看看，他自己一个人在异国他乡可能紧张得连话都不会说。

“真想去看看啊。”

“下次把照片寄给你吧，友也君也可以亲自来看看哦。”

电影画面还在继续。友也没办法把心思全放在电影上，旁边坐着的前部长让他难以专心。谈话间隙得知晚上日日树还有演出，友也吓了一跳，奚落对方为什么要过来耗时间，催对方赶紧回去。

“大家的日日树也需要放松的时刻嘛，幸福又不是放松，一直浸泡在快乐里也会中疲惫的魔法哦，友也君能破解这个魔法吗？”

“我又不是魔法师，再说，日日树前辈才是魔法师吧？”

“这可是我日日树涉都破解不了的魔法呀。享受愉快的周末吧小兔子，我必须得飞回去了。amazing——乘着临近傍晚的热风飞翔，很久没有这样的体验了，友也君要一起来吗？”

“不……明天我还要上学。”

“那还真是可惜呀。”

 

*

 

那天如果接受了会怎么样？拿起护照来一场说走就走的旅行？那回来之后绝对会被门老师以小时为单位教训的。友也怀疑一瞬间产生一起走想法的自己是不是那一年被日日树荼毒过深，由内而外开始不受自己控制起来。

最先不受控制的是心脏，擅自加快速度，然后是肺，无法自由呼吸，接下来是声带，发不出连贯的声音，然后就是大脑，无法集中思考。这是他女神幻想破碎那段时期的事了。

好不容易成长起来能稍微平静面对自家前辈，一切回到轨道，不会害怕得不受控制，反而期待起和对方的不期而遇。

他不太清楚在日日树的设想里真白友也该成长成什么样，日日树所期待的真白友也又是什么样。现在自己走的每一步是不是都在那位奇人的意料之中，自己可不可能稍微给对方一个意外。

当然他很清楚自己没办法变成日日树那样。他连低空飞行都有些吃力，别说像日日树那样在高空自在飞翔。当年说会长成能够到日日树发梢的少年，离日日树涉的发梢还有不少距离，那个人还在上升，要是自己还原地不动，只会越来越远。

要在那个人无法回到地面之前抓住他。

可眼下连队伍的未来都不清楚。友也叹气。他现在走在去隔音练习室的路上，光有部活，创有兼职，他打算一个人去练习练习补上他和队友艺能上的差距。

室内已经有人了。推开门的友也赶紧磕磕绊绊道歉，准备离开被里面的人叫住。

“喂，回来，路人脸。”

梦之咲比较出名的两个外号王一个是北斗前辈同组合的明星前辈，一个就是眼前曾经一起出去露营指导过自己的UNDEAD的大神前辈。

“本大爷正好过会儿走，你要练习留下来就行。”

“乙狩前辈呢？”

“走了。你练你的，又碍不到本大爷。”

“哦、噢……谢谢。”

大神前辈还是老样子，看起来凶但是人不错。打开手机找自己队伍的歌，视线被一个信封挡住。

“正好遇到，这个给你。吸……朔间前辈托我转交，说是他一个老朋友的东西。烦死了，明明昨天他来学校可以自己给，还找本大爷。拿好，我走了。”

“……谢谢。”

看到信封就可以确定原主人是谁。让友也想不通的是这次居然是转交，不是派鸽子送过来。兴许鸽子们被带到国外，还没办法跨过大洋送信。

确定大神晃牙已经离开之后友也迫不及待拆了信封，里面只是普普通通几张威尼斯的照片，涉的舞台签名照，附带一张小卡片。

“给无法来到威尼斯的友也君的安慰☆”

下面是龙飞凤舞的亲笔签名。友也开始认真思考单单剪下签名能卖多少钱，补贴组合经费够不够。总是做给人惊喜事情的日日树居然也会像普通人那样寄卡片，让友也不免觉得有点……安心。难能可贵，还是收好吧。

普普通通的自己依旧普普通通，为了能出色一点拼命练习。他还在思考组合该怎么办。走其他路线太冒险，不如就以现在的状态一点一点改变，在无形之间把人们对Ra*bits可爱的印象偷换成帅气，但是纯帅气是不可能的，豪强Knights和主打ROCK的UNDEAD会成为劲敌。要把握住帅气和可爱之间微妙的平衡，做出只属于Ra*bits的风格。

在练习前给日日树前辈发一个短信吧。不知道他那里是什么时间，希望别在睡觉。

他还是蛮期待回信的。

 

*

 

第三年友也身高终于赶上创和光，还从北斗前辈那里接手演剧部部长职位。在日日树前辈走后演剧部人慢慢多起来，毕竟北斗也好，友也也好，不像日日树那样难以捉摸，不会有意无意吓跑多数人。那个说着“看了上上年表演，被真白前辈的灰姑娘吸引，崇拜真白前辈所以加入演剧部”的一年级孩子已经有了主演风范，这次当起了灰姑娘一角来结束自己高一生活。

友也这次是王子。上一次演《灰姑娘》时友也是灰姑娘，王子是北斗，那时转校生学姐还在，学姐和几个前辈把原来的故事改得面目全非，好歹核心没变，公主和王子的故事。这次就规矩多了，对原故事没有多余的修改，只是把音乐融进话剧，勉强可以称作音乐剧。

灰姑娘后辈踏着音乐在慢慢靠近自己。现在演到结尾，穿上适脚水晶鞋的灰姑娘和王子相认，在宫内一起跳舞。日日树不在观众席，在前半段的演出友也已经很确信，他在其他方面才能不怎么样，推理相比其他出色一点。日日树绝对不在台下。也是，那个人最近都在忙欧洲演出。

说不可惜是假的。他还蛮期待日日树来看，就算是一部规规矩矩没有amazing的普通话剧，但是音乐和舞步，服装和化妆，他都下了很大心思。至少在常人看来已经是享受了，他期待观众的评价，但更期待日日树的评价。

当然能够正常运转那就不能称之为演剧部，自日日树担任部长后，没有哪一年的告别演出是正常照剧本进行，这不光要归功于梦之咲充斥形形色色的怪人，主要是因为日日树涉起了个“坏头”。

所以今年的演出自然不会平平常常结束。本不是剧本中的角色出现在舞台上，观众自然不知道，友也看着突然出现的沉默假面王子等待对方开口。

“相比那位王子，和我共舞一曲如何？”

这个声音……北、北斗前辈？为什么会出现在这里，还穿着两年前的戏服。友也赶紧看了一眼灰姑娘，对方也对突然从后台出来的第二位王子感到惊讶。演剧部每年的终末演出都有意外的传说今年也将延续，不知观众看来算不算意外之喜。总之下边台词作废，只能依靠即兴演出进行下去了。

“你是谁。”

“仙女教母说这位女士该和我在一起。而你，”北斗举起细剑指向天，“上面。”

不会吧！难道是……

玫瑰花，彩带，热气球，数不清的鸽子在盘旋。

日日树前辈……

“amazing——地面的王子——”

后面的话消失在飘飞的花瓣和风声里。热气球上的人踩着边沿张开双臂，裙摆飘舞，鸽子乖巧地顺着轨道飞行，两缕垂发贴在耳边，后面的长发全散开，在风里华丽地飞舞，让友也怀疑日日树是不是会操控风。

要跳下来吗？

友也伸出双臂做出环抱的姿势。他知道他正在演出，但是看到日日树的一瞬间，他想了很多无关演出的事，一起看电影的日常，夸下海口会追上对方，选择之间的迷茫，没有日日树涉的观众席，以及……他们唯一一次亲吻。

“我还是没有办法碰到你的发梢！我也没办法飞得像你那样高！”

“但是、但是只要你想回到地面，”

“我绝对，绝对会接住的！”

泪水在眼眶里打转，他不知道为什么自己想哭。也许因为这是他最后一次社团表演，也许因为这是他在梦之咲最后一年所剩不多的时光，也许因为见到两位前任部长的喜悦难以自制，一切情难自禁。

你是盛装打扮的观众，还是打算加入我们的演员？

热气球失去负重后往上飘了一点，鸽子们护着热气球没有跟随主人一起下来。友也踉跄接住高空坠物，他不再是一年级柔弱的体格，已经成长到能抱起日日树，虽然个子比起对方还差这么点。

“我是你们……你的日日树涉。来吧，起舞吧，友也君。”

日日树嘴唇贴在友也的耳边，呼吸在耳廓徘徊，只有彼此能听到对方的声音。

“这次还是中了快乐中的疲惫魔法吗？”

“日日树涉也是需要休息的‘人’呀。我的头发又长长了一点，现在是友也君能够到的距离了。我觉得地面也不错，当然这不意味日日树涉会放弃飞行，就像他不会放弃任何一个人的笑脸一样——每个人都需要爱和惊喜！”

“那——那个魔法，由我来解除可以吗。”

这是正确答案吧。友也不等回复，前倾贴上日日树的嘴唇。这是他们第二次接吻，他相信不会是最后一次。

观众和其他演员只会觉得他们是在投入演戏，只会觉得这样意外的安排十分精彩，没人知道现实早已经偏离剧本十万八千里，这只有舞台上的人知道。灰姑娘和临时杀出的王子翩翩起舞，从天而降的长发“公主”和王子在舞台中央亲吻。

蜻蜓点水的亲吻和第一次一样，睁开眼拉开距离，该跟着音乐加入舞蹈了。

“明早我在伦敦还有露天演出。友也君觉得一起坐热气球降落到舞台怎么样？”

“明天我还得上学。”

“那真是可惜呀小兔子君。”

“我是想说……逃几天课好像也不错。前辈你上学的时候难道有好好听每堂课吗？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，友也君觉得呢？”

明知故问。不过友也没有心思去计较这些。他从来没有在梦之咲外的正式场合亲眼看日日树的演出，他想他得好好准备一下，组合的事务暂且拜托创，社团事务暂且交给那个可靠的一年生。

这次友也死死攥住了日日树长长的发尾。一切回到轨道的东西又不受控制起来，心跳在加速，呼吸在变快，发出的声音结结巴巴，头脑因为高处的风混乱。他抱着日日树跟着一起回到了热气球里，地面离他越来越远。

他听到地面观众的惊呼，夹杂掌声，看到北斗带领其他演员冷静演绎尾声。罪魁祸首现在愉悦地逗着鸽子，任由友也抱着不撒手。

好吧，这样也不错。友也想。目前要考虑的就是日日树是不是真的打算直接坐热气球去伦敦，他的护照还在家呢。

眼下他还不想掉下去。他收紧了手上的力道，理所当然抱紧日日树。他可不像那些鸽子会飞，况且日日树掉下去他会接着，他掉下去，就没人来接日日树了。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 17年7月末写的了，现在稍微改改放这里存个档。


End file.
